1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method to be adopted for capacity adjustment of a plurality of cells constituting a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus known in the related art that adjusts the voltages at the individual cells constituting a battery pack to a predetermined reference voltage level by using a voltage comparison circuit and a capacity adjustment circuit included therein in correspondence to each cell (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-191574). In this apparatus, the voltage comparison circuit compares the voltage at the corresponding cell with the reference voltage and the cell is discharged by the capacity adjustment circuit if the cell voltage is higher than the reference voltage.